Beauty and the Blasé
by MariaVa
Summary: He is know as the town's beauty and always wears a beautiful smile on his face. Tachibana Makoto loves his life but yet he wishes to go out and change the world in a way. When his uncle goes missing and he sets off to find him, Makoto finds himself held prisoner to someone quite unlike him. Did fate lead him there to make a change? Based on Beauty and the Beast.


**A/N** : Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. It's based on the story _Beauty and the Beast_ in case you didn't notice the resemblance of the title. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I was too excited to proof read, heehee?

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR FREE IWATOBI SWIM ETC.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a handsome boy that went by the name Tachibana Makoto. With beautiful locks of olive-colored hair and green eyes that brought life, he was always filled with happiness. Never a pessimist, Makoto always found the positive aspects of life.

He lived alongside his uncle, the inventor. His name was Ryugazaki Rei and was a well-known genius although his sanity was questionable.

"Makoto, I have brought you a book from the library. It's brand new and I'm sure you'll love it!" Rei was a book worm and naturally, he wanted to share what he loved most with his beloved nephew. Most of the time, they were non-fiction books but this time it was the opposite, surprisingly. Makoto always appreciated his uncle's gestures and readily accepted his requests.

"Wow, thank you Rei!" As a request from before, Rei had pleaded for Makoto to call him by his first name. It sure broke through the respect shown to adults however the young man did not want to upset his uncle.

"I left some toast for you on the table. I'm worried you'd burn the house down if you did it yourself." Blushing, Makoto thanked his uncle. It was a known fact that Makoto was not very good in the kitchen but he knew how to do the basics. He certainly would not burn the house down over toasting some bread.

Finishing up his breakfast, the young man called out to his uncle. "Uncle Rei, I'm going out for a walk! Is it alright if I stop by somewhere to finish this book? It's the best one yet!" His eyes were shining as he smiled at his uncle; his smile was irresistible.

"So… beautiful", teared up Rei in secret before clearing his throat. "Yes Makoto, please be careful. I'll be here experimenting, as usual." Waving to his beautiful nephew, the scientist returned to his laboratory that was hidden in the basement of their house.

"Hum hum~" sang Makoto as he walked around town. "Ah, the little town. Always just the same. It'd be nice if I could go someplace where I can make a change. It's tough to make any difference in here." He chuckled to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Makoto-chaaan", cheered the children as he passed by the playground.

"Ohayo~" he smiled at them.

In the distance, underneath a tree stood a red-haired male. Beside him stood a cute little boy, or so he looked like a little boy.

"Rin-senpai, I think I see Tachibana-kun. He's finally out for his morning walk."

"Yes, good Ai." (SEE WHAT I DID THERE!)

The red-haired teen took out a mirror from his pocket and inspected his face. "I think it's been established that there is no one as handsome as I. I've always said I didn't need anyone else other than me and my free style."

"You're amazing and you can continue forth on your own if you wanted to. I wish for my swimming to be just as good as yours", encouraged Nitori Aiichiro. He then let out a yelp when Rin suddenly turned to look at him.

"Then why is it that I found myself yearning for someone else? How is it possible that the great Matsuoka Rin has so helplessly been struck merely by one smile?" He turned his head in the direction of the green-eyed beauty. "I won't lose."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Tachibana beauty continued with his stroll around the town. Some questioned how he was able to maintain such positivity and happiness, especially when living with an uncle who was pushy about academics. It was true that Ryugazaki-san obsessed over knowledge and would fill his nephew's younger days with stacks of books so that he would absorb as much information as possible. It was a great way to keep him busy for the meantime since he was persistent in playing something with his "Rei-chan."

Makoto never saw it as a burden and was in fact happy for Rei's attention. However, there was one thing Rei failed to teach him more of and it was English. He struggled greatly with the language and there was no equation that would help him with that problem.

"Ah,Tachibana. Are you here for the usual?." It was the town's baker, Yamazaki Sousuke. The baker was quite young like Makoto himself and they had become friends, especially since the teen loved to buy chocolate cake.

"Sousuke! It's great to see you. But I already told you to call me by my first name." He beamed at the baker. "Today, I want to change things up a bit."

"That's unexpected", blinked the dark-haired male. "But as you wish. What would you like?"

"Hm… Why doesn't Sousuke pick something for me today?" Makoto wasn't one to flirt but he sure would be considered an expert if he didn't do it unintentionally.

Sousuke cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence he felt. "I think you would enjoy this slice of apple pie. Although any pastry would suit you."

Makoto let out a hearty laugh. "You sure say interesting things. It's refreshing to know someone like you."

The baker let out a relaxing smile. "I'd say the same about you too, Makoto." He earned himself the most beautiful smile in town.

"How about we hangout some time?"

"Sure. I can do next week."

"It's settled then. I'm looking forward to our meeting. I'll stop by again to confirm our plans." He parted with a wave. "Have a good day!"

"It already is!" He waved back. Sousuke sighed as he watched his friend leave. "He is a bit strange but he truly is beautiful."

"Ahem." His attention was caught by the red-haired man who now stood in front of his stand. He noticed the gray-haired boy who he assumed was his little brother.

"Can I help you?"

"You know Makoto, right?" It was a sudden question and Sousuke wondered who this guy was. Was he perhaps a friend of Makoto, too?

"What is it to you?"

"Hah?! Listen, all I asked was a simple question. I just want to know what he ordered. Anyway, if it's a fight you want I'm sure I'll be the winner."

"Senpai—," pleaded Ai as he apologetically looked at the baker.

"Silence Aiichiro!"

"If you're so interested, go ask him yourself." Sousuke glared at the stranger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers." Turning away from the nuisance, he went back to his job.

"Argh! How dare he! Hmph, I was about to do that." Rin stomped off with Ai trailing after him.

As for the beauty, he seated himself at a water fountain where he was able to enjoy both his book and treat. It was a story about a man who had a love for water. All his life, Makoto had loved swimming in the lake so he was able to relate on a certain level. However, the man in the book went to extremities with his passion and practically lived in the water despite the weather. He knew it had to be fiction because the man would've had hypothermia by now. It was still a beautiful story and not your typical "romance" novel.

Munching on his apple pie, Makoto stared off into the sky. It sure did resemble the ocean that he wished to see one day. "I'd like to travel someplace where I can make a difference."

"Ah well you can!" Not expecting to hear a response, Makoto flinched, almost falling back into the water. Luckily, the one who had spoken caught him in his strong hold.

"M-Matsuoka-kun!" Green eyes met red ones. Rin pulled the young man forward, a little too close.

"Please, I insist you start calling me 'Rin'. It's nice to see you again."

"A-Ah, yes. Nice to see you too. Where's Nitori-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, Ai? He's off somewhere doing something." The red-haired male leaned closer to the beauty, who moved back a little.

"That's nice. O-Oh hey, look at the time! I must get going. Don't want Rei to worry, ahehe!"

"I'll walk you ba—," started Rin but before he could finish, a loud wail was heard. It came from none other than Ai.

"WAAHH!" He was being chased around by an angry man holding a smashed violin. "GOMENASAI!"

"Looks like he needs your help! I'll be off now, bye!" Makoto took the chance to escape, leaving behind his pie.

"Mako— ARGH! I'LL GET YOU NITORI!"

Rushing home, Makoto closed the door behind him. His heart was still beating from the earlier encounter. Sure Rin was handsome but there was something about his nature that just quite didn't fit.

"Makoto-chan!" The called teen quickly turned to his uncle. He only called him that during miraculous moments and he knew something great was about to happen. "I—I found the cure to citrus greening."

Citrus greening, as Makoto read, was an incurable disease that affects citrus plants. The name itself is self explanatory. A bacteria is spread by a certain type of insect which causes for the citrus tree's leaves to yellow and fall. The fruit fails to mature, staying a green color. Funny that is since green usually is the color of live vegetation.

"Isn't the science expo tomorrow?! You'll be able to present your discovery!" said Makoto excitedly. He was happy that his uncle finally would receive an award for all his hard work.

"Yes! Yes! But… I must leave now! It's a long trip there and I believe today is the last day to sign up."

"Then you should go!"

"What about you? Will you be fi—,"said Rei before being interrupted.

"Don't worry about me. You've taught me well and if you're worried about food, I'll go over to Sousuke's to eat."

Rei stared at his nephew before tearing up. "How thankful I am for a wonderful nephew like you. I often consider you as a son." He then hastily gets his coat. "I'll go wrap this up and then take the carriage that I built." The carriage was one of the few inventions Rei had made before switching over to chemistry.

Bidding each other farewell, each parted their way. "You should receive a message from someone that I have arrived. I've calculated my exact arrival. If they don't hear from me, they'll be sure to contact you as well."

"I'm sure you'll make it safely."

And with that, Uncle Rei left to become famous in the chemistry world.

Makoto ran to watch him leave until he was out of sight. He breathed in the fresh air and laid down on the grass. "I'd like to make a difference too."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was now back at his house, finishing up the book he had started earlier that day. "Oh no, I just remembered about the pie! Poor Sousuke gave it to me as a gift and I've wasted it."

 _Knock knock_

"Who could it be?" The green eyed teen peeked through the hole of his door and saw the red-haired male. "Oh, what should I do?"

"Makotooo. It's Rin."

Having no choice, the young man opened the door to let the visitor in.

"Matsuoka, I mean, R-Rin! Come in." Not needing to be told twice, the visitor entered.

"What a cute house", he said as he sat down on the sofa.

"I'm glad you… like it?" The olive-haired teen closed the door and stood by it. He felt uneasy to have such a visitor. It wasn't that he was a stranger. Something didn't feel right.

"Well, what isn't there to like?" said Rin as he winked over to the beauty. "Makoto, have you ever felt that there was a purpose to your life other than having fun?"

This caught the beauty's attention and he immediately turned to look at the red-eyed male. "Yes", he said almost breathless.

"I've felt the need to change something", continued Matsuoka as he stared off into the distance. "Sure it's nice to have a daily routine but we all need something else. There's just something…"

"Missing?" finished Makoto. Rin looked at him in surprise, before agreeing.

"Y-Yeah." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering so stupidly. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the other.

"How about we both go off to a place, where we can make a difference?"

Makoto could feel his heart hammer as the idea excited him. There was so much he felt he could offer to the world and all he needed to do was to go out there and explore. It would feel better with someone by his side.

Before he realized it, Rin was just inches away from his face.

"Makoto, I can totally make a difference in your world. How about you make a difference in mine…" Those red eyes shifted from looking into those beautiful, green eyes to looking down at the beauty's lips.

His heart was pounding more than ever and Makoto knew something dangerous was about to happen. His hand made its way to the doorknob.

"Rin…" It came out more like a whisper, much to his horror. It only seemed to fuel the mentioned guy even more. "You really are a wonderful person and perhaps I…" It was at this point that Rin had started to lean closer and closer to his face. "I… don't deserve you!"

Without warning, Makoto opened the door which sent the visitor stumbling outside. The door slammed shut and the male found himself in a puddle of mud. A band had started playing a Wedding March because Rin's plan was to have a successful proposal.

"S-Senpai?!" gasped Ai in horror at the sight before him. He shouldn't have spoken because soon, he found himself in the mud as well.

"I WILL get with him, if it's the last thing I do." And with that, the angered one stomped away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been hours since the incident and poor Tachibana-kun was still trying his best to forget it. His book was certainly a promising option but even that reminded him of it. He glanced at the clock. If he had calculated correctly like his uncle, Rei should've sent a message by now.

 _Knock knock_

The brown-haired teen flinched as he thought that it might be Rin returning for some more. He dared to look out the window and thankfully found Sousuke instead.

"Sousu...," he started with a smile but trailed off when he saw the worry in his friend's eyes.

"We received message that Ryugazaki-san hasn't arrived at his destination. It is believed something happened."

The happiness that was always worn on that face was suddenly replaced with dread. It made Sousuke guilty for being the one to deliver the news.

"I need to go. I need to go find him."

"You can use Hiro. We already agreed on it." Hiro was the name of the horse that belonged to the Yamazaki family.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Mounted on Hiro, Makoto wore a hooded-cape to keep warm. He looked back at his friend.

"I'll go with you", said the baker.

"No, please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What if something ha—," he argued before getting cut off.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back and when I am, I'll take another one of those apple pies." He managed to smile even at a time like this, before taking off.

 _I'll find you Rei. Even if it's the last thing I do. Even if it means giving up my life. I will do anything to get you back home safely._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hoped you liked it! It's a bit different from the original but I hope it turns out to be just as good. I'll consider posting this story around other places so if you happen to see it again, don't be surprised~ Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I'll try to update by next week. Feel free to comment; I'd appreciate it very much. Thanks again!

 **P.S.** Is the spacing okay?


End file.
